


For I Am the Violence, the Riot, the Storm

by romanticallyinept



Series: Incubus!Jesse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Incubus Jesse, M/M, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, Violence, it's a smutty followup guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallyinept/pseuds/romanticallyinept
Summary: It’s easy to forget that Jesse is a predator.





	For I Am the Violence, the Riot, the Storm

It’s easy to forget that Jesse is a predator. 

Gabriel forgets it. Mostly, he forgets because for the majority of the time they spend together, Jesse is sweet as spun sugar, and the only dark intent the kid could have is killing Gabriel slowly through multiple, deliciously intense orgasms. Jesse almost never flashes his fangs, or lets the edge creep into his voice, and when he does, it’s at Gabriel’s prompting, when they’re alone and Gabriel wants to feel, just a little, the thrill of bending to someone else’s will. But other than that, Jesse’s got a smile always at the ready, and that bashful accent to boot, and most days, he reminds Gabriel of a puppy, playful and eager and still growing his limbs.

So Gabriel forgets. And then, one day, Jesse reminds him.

* * *

The mission goes to hell in a fucking handbasket.

It’s supposed to be in-and-out: raid a house, kill a guerilla group leader, go home. That’s the plan, anyway, and it’s based on intel Gabriel would bet his life on, _is_ betting his life on, because it’s just him and Jesse going in. Quick and easy.

It’s quick, at least. 

Jesse picks the lock to get them in, and they open the door to a dozen or so guerillas holding weapons trained on their faces. 6-to-1 odds is a lot, even for Gabriel, even for _Jesse_ , who snarls softly before shoving his hands up in the air.

“ _Agarralos_ ,” snaps the leader, a man with a scar across his mouth and gravel in his voice. Two of his men step forward to follow his bidding, and like henchmen tend to do, they get creative with how they follow the order.

One of them backhands Jesse across the mouth, and at the same time, the other one kicks Gabriel in the groin. And there isn’t enough training in the world to stop that from sending Gabriel to his knees, to stop him from letting out a quick, harsh gasp. He controls his other reactions (doesn’t let his face screw up in pain, doesn’t let tears come to his eyes, doesn’t let himself whine), but he gives enough away to make the man laugh, cold and cruel.

Next to him, Jesse is still standing. His hands are no longer above his head; instead, he’s settled back, legs spread, balanced on the balls of his feet like he’s ready to fight even with blood on his teeth and twelve men in front of him. His voice, though, when he speaks, is lazy and calm. Taunting, even. “Listen, _cabrón_ , yer obviously a few soldiers short of an army, so I’ll spell it out for ya, all right? You call off _los perros_ now, and we’ll walk right outta here, no trouble. Now, this is a one-time offer, y’hear? Void and null if ya lay another hand on him.”

The leader laughs, dark and heavy, and Gabriel wants to shake the stupid out of Jesse because _taunting_ their captors is not going to get them out of this alive. They need to wait it out. Jack will send backup when they don’t report in, and then they’ll get out. Until then, they just need to…

“We don’t need the talkative one. Mateo, deal with him.”

Before Gabriel can react, can beg or barter or whatever it is he needs to do, the guerilla named Mateo slides a pistol out of a holster on his hip and shoots Jesse in the chest.

Pink sprays out of Jesse’s back, and for a moment, just a moment, Gabriel flashes back to a rooftop and another gunshot. For a moment, he feels the same despair sink in his gut. But that was then, when Jesse was weak and starving - this is _now_ , and Jesse is far from weak now.

The younger man glances down at the hole in his chest, at the blood slowly spreading over the white of his shirt. Then he looks up, at the men who are staring at him, and slowly, Jesse grins, turning his head to crack his neck. As he moves, he shifts, his tan skin turning grey, his tail slinking out from his waistband. When he grins, Gabriel sees fangs.

“Someone didn’t do their research,” Jesse taunts, voice light. Flirty, almost. With a jolt, Gabriel realizes that Jesse is actually _enjoying_ himself, is playing with their captors like a lion would toy with its prey.

Like an incubus would toy with its supper.

“You gonna let me off my leash, _jefe_?” Jesse asks. And maybe if Gabriel’s groin wasn’t still aching, and maybe if he didn’t know that it would take Jack days to realize something was amiss, he would’ve said no. Maybe if Mateo wasn’t already raising his gun again, he would have told Jesse to stand down. Maybe if Jesse wasn’t already thrumming with excitement… well, there are a lot of maybes, but none of them matter, because what Gabriel does is raise his head and flash a grin and say, “Have at ‘em.”

Instantly, the atmosphere in the room changes. Gabriel’s bound to Jesse, making him immune to most of the incubus’ effects, but he still feels the way the room goes foggy, thick with the pheromones Jesse’s putting off. The change just makes Gabe feel pleasantly fuzzy, takes the edge off his pain. It makes him feel _safe_. 

Jesse’s presence has a _very_ different effects on the men holding them hostage.

Mateo staggers, his gun falling from his fingers and clattering to the floor. He stares at it, eyes wide, and there’s just enough awareness left in him for his gaze to be scared, for him to look worried. _Good_ , Gabriel thinks. Leaning forward, he snags the gun Mateo dropped. “All right, kid. Now we can…”

The next surge of Jesse’s power cuts him off, turning his suggestion into a groan. He’s never felt power like this coming off the incubus - they’ve never had a reason to utilize it on missions, and Moira had warned them away from setting Jesse on people willy-nilly. Now, Gabriel can see why. Jesse’s thrall isn’t directed at him, but it still has him rendered almost useless, braced against the ground as lust courses through his body.

“I’m not finished,” Jesse says, his voice quiet and dark. But he looks down at Gabriel, and something in his expression changes. His eyes draw together, and the kid shakes his head gently, almost like he’s trying to clear it. When he speaks again, it’s forced. “Do we need them?”

“No,” Gabriel answers. It’s the truth. The mission is an extermination, not an interrogation. “No, we don’t.”

Jesse’s eyes flicker back to the men, who, save Mateo, are all standing still with pupils blown and painfully obvious bulges in their pants.

“Last one standing gets to take me home,” Jesse says.

Gabriel blinks, and eleven guns go off, and, when the smoke clears, Jesse and Gabriel are the only ones still breathing. 

Almost as quickly as it appeared, Jesse’s thrall vanishes, leaving the air feeling thinner. Gabriel hauls himself to his feet and dusts himself off before turning the kid. “Cool party trick,” he says, and Jesse flashes a smile, all sharp teeth and bright eyes. “You okay, kid?”

“Peachy,” Jesse responds, but Gabriel thinks that might be an understatement. Jesse is positively glowing, eyes bright, high off the effects of his own thrall. It’s gorgeous, and at the same time, it’s a little terrifying.

“I’ll call in our extraction,” he says. Leaning down, he grabs his communicator out of the pocket of one of the dead guerillas, tapping in the recall code quickly. When he’s done, he looks up, and Jesse turns to face him fully. 

“ETA?” he asks.

Gabriel shrugs. “Fifteen minutes, give or take.”

Jesse pounces.

It’s not that Jesse’s usually submissive, or anything like that. The kid has no problem telling Gabriel what he wants, or how he wants it. Sometimes, he’s demanding and needy, even. But this is different. Gabriel’s on his back before he even realizes Jesse moved, pinned by lanky grey limbs.

“Hi,” he says flatly, raising an eyebrow. “Was there something you wanted, or…?”

“You’re hard,” Jesse says, and _huh_ , Gabriel is. Jesse grinds in his lap, and instinctively, Gabriel’s hips buck up. Jesse grins, teeth sharp, before rocking his ass down, giving Gabriel more than just a taste of some pleasant friction. 

“Can you wait?” he asks, and the look Jesse gives him could melt stone. “Hey.” Gabriel reaches up, sliding his fingers into Jesse’s hair. Gently, he scratches at his scalp, unable to resist smiling a little when Jesse’s eyes flutter shut. “I know you need it. But is a quickie on the floor really going to satisfy you?”

“No,” Jesse mutters, his voice sullen. “But I was hoping for a now _and_ later kind of deal.”

Gabriel chuckles, and when Jesse just frowns at him, he leans up, pressing a kiss to the incubus’ lips. “I’ll make it worth the wait. I promise.”

That’s how Jack’s extraction team finds them: cuddled close, making out, surrounded by dead bodies.

* * *

Jesse doesn’t leave Gabriel’s lap for the entire flight home.

He doesn’t shift back, either, which draws them more than a few glances. Jesse’s other form is beautiful, but it’s different, and the sight of pearly fangs and a gently swaying tail doesn’t do much to convince people that he’s not a demon. Neither Jesse nor Gabriel give much of a damn, though - no one on Jack’s team would dare speak out against the Blackwatch commander, and no one on Gabriel’s team cares enough to question it. 

When they do get back, Gabriel doesn’t steer them towards Jack’s office for a debrief. Instead, he turns down another hallway, all but pulling Jesse towards the room they share. Technically, the younger man has his own room, but 99% of the time he’s in Gabriel’s. It works well for both of them - Jesse has easy access to his food source, and Gabriel has… well, Jesse. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Jesse is back on him, sharp teeth at Gabriel’s neck making a mark. Gabriel hisses, not at the pain, but at the pleasure that shoots down his spine - Jesse knows every single way to get him going, and biting at his neck is one of the most surefire.

“Bed,” Gabriel says roughly, shoving Jesse back towards the rest of the room. With a human, the shove might have knocked them to the ground, but Jesse barely stumbles. He hops backwards, tugging at his clothes, while Gabriel follows a bit more calmly.

By the time Gabriel gets over to the bed, Jesse is naked and spread eagle, hard against his belly. He’s squirming, eager, one hand dipping between his legs where he’s no doubt fingering himself open, ready to be fucked.

Gabriel smirks, and then reaches into the bedside drawer for the lube.

“Gabe,” Jesse whines. He holds up his fingers, covered in his own natural slick. “I’m ready, please.”

It is tempting, but Gabriel has another idea. Leaning down, he kisses Jesse’s forehead, and then finishes stripping down. He’s aware of Jesse’s eyes on him, watching, hungering, but if nothing else, Jesse has learned a little patience in the past few months. He waits while Gabriel strips, and then, eyes wide, waits while Gabriel straddles him.

“You get all nice and slick by yourself,” Gabriel murmurs. “But I can’t.”

Jesse whines again, and his cock jumps against his stomach. “ _Gabe_ ,” he keens, but that’s all he appears able to say. He squirms, but at a hard look from Gabriel, he stops.

“Good boy,”

The praise doesn’t help Jesse’s situation, but it does bring a touch of color to his cheeks. His skin is still grey-ish, but his cheeks are pink, and his eyes are dark with arousal. He’s a pretty fucking picture underneath Gabriel.

Popping the cap on the lube, Gabriel spreads some over his fingers. Then, shifting, he slides his hand behind himself. It’s been a while, so he goes slow, teasing with a finger before he slowly, carefully, slides it inside himself. The burn is familiar, but it still gives Gabriel pause, makes him tense, and Jesse groans.

“Let me,” he says, and it’s not a request. It’s a growl, a demand, and there’s something _else_ in his voice that demands compliance. Or it would, if it was anyone other than Gabriel on top of him.

Still, Gabriel lets Jesse have his way, dropping his hands to the blankets to make room for the younger man’s. Impatiently, Jesse tugs Gabriel forward, but before the older man can protest he’s sinking one slick finger deep into Gabriel, and _oh_.

It doesn’t burn, doesn’t hurt, and the only reason Gabriel can come up with is that Jesse’s incubus magic somehow _fixes_ it. Truthfully, though, he doesn’t spend too much time thinking about the why, because Jesse crooks his finger and makes him shiver, his own cock slowly hardening between them.

“Fuck,” he mutters, and Jesse adds a second finger in response. It has to be magic after that, because there’s barely any stretch - just enough for Gabriel to feel it, and not enough to hurt. It has Gabriel rocking back against Jesse’s hand, fucking himself open, just to get the incubus’ slim fingers to touch that spot inside him. Jesse, of course, complies, giving Gabriel whatever he wants.

What he wants, though, is more than the four fingers Jesse works up to. He’s painstakingly slow, careful, and Gabriel appreciates it, he really does, but four of Jesse’s skinny fingers aren’t much compared to his cock, and that’s what Gabriel walked into their room hoping for.

“‘s enough,” he says, and to his surprise, Jesse just nods, slipping his fingers out before guiding Gabriel’s hips back. The older man lets the incubus do the work, lets Jesse line himself up, and then Gabriel relaxes and sinks down in one smooth motion.

Jesse moans, his grip on Gabriel’s hips tightening for a moment. If he were human. Gabriel would worry about his ability to last. But he’s not, so he doesn’t. Instead, he rocks himself back, letting out a soft, happy sound when the head of Jesse’s cock hits that sweet spot inside him.

“You gonna fuck me?” he asks after a moment. “Or you just gonna lay there and let me do all the work?”

It’s not an easy angle, but Jesse still snaps his hips up, burying himself up to the hilt inside Gabriel. _That’s_ what he wanted, and the pain/pleasure of it makes his toes curl, makes him fist his hands in the sheets.

“More,” he says.

Jesse puts his fucking _back_ into it.

Gabriel’s not easy to break, not with SEP and Blackwatch toughening him up like they have. But with Jesse pounding into him, hitting all the right places, it almost feels like he’s going to fly apart, like Jesse’s hands on his hips are the only thing holding him together.

Gabriel’s not sure how long he lasts, how long Jesse keeps up the frantic pace he sets. He does know that he comes first, when Jesse shifts and puts a hand on his cock and strokes and says, “C’mon, Gabe, come for me.” He comes, and he comes hard, painting Jesse’s chest with stripes of it. And almost as soon as he does, Jesse stills underneath him, and Gabriel feels it when he comes, deep inside him. 

The lethargy that hits Gabriel hard is because of Jesse. He fed, taking Gabriel’s energy to refresh his own. Still, Gabriel lets out a huff as he lays down on the bed, shifting Jesse’s limbs enough to make space for himself on the mattress made for one.

“Jacks’ gonna be pissed,” he mutters, even as his eyes close of their own accord.

And, next to him, Jesse laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from grandson's "Blood // Water". 
> 
> I'm not sure why, but I'm not totally happy with this fic. I waited long enough to post it, though. 
> 
> Up next, per YOUR request: Behave (Abnormally), the first part of a new Umbrella Academy Diego/Klaus series. Wanna vote on what I work on next? Click [here](https://forms.gle/fPXzQaHpfNytchpY8).
> 
> As always, subscriptions make me happy, but so do kudos, comments, and other forms of love <3.


End file.
